


The Third Time Bey Saves Bester's Life

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [160]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Emotional, Essays, Fix-It, Gen, Internal Corps Politics, Politics, Psi Corps, Sacrifice, Telepath culture, Worldbuilding, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: Something has happened off-screen, and Bey has to break off all contact with Bester in order to save his life from the director (again).The canon books claim (disingenuously) to "uncover the secret history of Psi Corps," but only offer two vague scenes to hint at the most important and tragic events in Psi Corps history of this period: namely, the "purge" of telepath leadership when Johnston replaces Vacit as director. He kills Sandoval Bey (Bester's father figure), Natasha Alexander (Lyta's grandmother), and everyone Bester grew up with (along with many others); he sells Bester's lover Caroline and other prisoners as "weapons parts" to the Shadows; and he was involved in literally sellingEarthout to the Shadows - basically, he's one of the biggest "baddies" of the whole B5 universe (I would argue even worse than Clark).Bester plots for decades to assassinate him, and that'salsocut out of the books till the final scene.Someone has to write this... me?The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!
Series: Behind the Gloves [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/677654
Kudos: 3





	The Third Time Bey Saves Bester's Life

**Author's Note:**

> New to _Behind the Gloves_? What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> If you like _Behind the Gloves_ and would like to send me an email, I can be reached at counterintuitive at protonmail dot com. Do you have questions? Would you like to tell me what you like about this project? Email me!
> 
> I also have an [ask blog](https://behind-the-gloves.tumblr.com/), a [writing blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pallasite-writes), and a "P3 life" Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/p3-life) with funny anecdotes. :)

The reign of the evil Director Johnston (and his eventual assassination by Bester), is the single biggest story in Psi Corps history in the 2200s, until the events leading up to Telepath War ("the Crisis") itself.

If you're looking for the "secret history of Psi Corps," this is it. So is the story of Natasha Alexander and Department Sigma.

So "of course" the canon books leave all this out.

[insert snark]

Like the [rise and fall of Morgan Clark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541994), which is MACBETH IN SPACE!, the story of Johnston's treachery is one of the biggest stories of the universe - and one centered on the Corps - but the canon books almost entirely omit it. These events start when Bester is a teenager, but he is intentionally kept in the dark by the adults. Then we see someone trying to kill Bester randomly through the next few decades, and it takes a close reading to see it's Johnston who is behind it.

Finally, in a scene without any precedent, Bester assassinates him - telling him that he has been planning this assassination _for twenty years_ , and in his heart since he was _a teenager_. Have we seen the plotting of this revenge? No. Have we even been _told_ he's planning said revenge? No. It's just dropped in, as if the author got to that part of the outline and went, "Oh, he's been plotting revenge for all these years, has he? I'll have him discuss it before I move onto the next scene."

This is not how you write a multi-decade revenge plot.

This is not how you write "My name is Al Bester, you killed my father, **_prepare to die_**."

THE READERS DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS.

There are two scenes in the books that even indirectly hint at Johnston's Evil Plots (until the assassination scene), the first when Bester is sixteen (and Bey tells him nothing), and the second when he's sixty-four or so (and Brett tells him [some half-right, half-wrong things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852477)).

Here is the first scene, backing up a bit for context.

\-----

 _Deadly Relations_ , p. 107-110

[Bester is still at lunch with Emory's friends]

"Let's talk about more pleasant things," Al suggested.

"Yeah," Emory replied. "Like our trip on the lake next weekend- Al, would you be interested?"

"That sounds nice," Al said. "Can I let you know in the next day or so?"

"Sure."

Later, when he and Emory were alone, the taller boy looked a little sidewise at him. "Did you let me have that last point, in the gym today?"

Al chuckled. "I never let anyone 'have' anything. Haven't you heard that about me?"

"The older kids talk like that about you," Emory said, cautiously. "I have to say, you aren't what I expected."

Al chose his words carefully. "It's not their fault. I used to be a little too competitive. I've - learned a few life lessons."

"Well," Emory said, a little awkwardly, "you're okay by me."

"Thank you, Emory. That means a lot to me. See you in fencing tomorrow?"

"Count on it."

"You won't fool me with that duck again."

"We'll see!"

Al watched him go, surprised at the warmth in his chest.

He was still at the top of his class. He still tested highest in psi-tests. And he had - friends? Almost friends, anyway. People who liked having him around.

"Good morning, Al." Bey shuffled some papers from his desk. "What can I do for you?"

[He should still be calling him "Mr. Bester," here, I think, because it's when he calls him "Al," it's not accidental - he's intentionally dropping formality for emotional emphasis, slipping from "I see you as a student" to "I see you as a son."]

"I was wondering if I could take a rain check on the Geru exhibition this weekend."

Bey nodded. He seemed a little stiff. "I was going to talk to you about that. It was a little problematic anyway. Some things have come up. You have some other engagement?"

"Some of the sophomores asked me if I'd like to go out on the lake with them."

"Go, go by all means. This is what I've encouraged in you, eh? You should be out with the other students - for your own sake, and because it makes a good impression." He glanced at his watch. "If you have time for a walk, though..."

"Right now, sir?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, sir." But Bey never went out this time of day.

***

"Forgive me that little subterfuge, Mr. Bester," Bey said, as they strolled along the parklike north quad. "I wanted to mention something to you, and I wanted to do it where no one was likely to overhear."

"No problem, sir."

"Matters have come to my attention that will impinge on our talks."

A little hollow seemed to appear in Al's throat. "Oh. Anything important, sir?"

"Yes, but I can't talk about it. And that's not what I..."

Bey paused for a second, uncertainly, and for no reason he could name - Bey's thoughts were, as always, carefully guarded - Al felt a slight dread. "Mr. Bester, did you ever meet with Director Vacit?"

"Why - yes. Yes, sir. When I was six years old. He called me to his office after that incident with the Grins I told you about."

"Hmm."

"Why do you ask?"

"Mr. Bester, I worked closely with Director Vacit in his last years here. He took few into his confidence, but he confided in me now and then. Those of us who knew him well were aware that - he took a certain interest in you, Mr. Bester. Over all of the other students. None of us ever knew why, not even Natasha, who was closest to him."

"I... we, sir?"

"Yes. It was one reason I was keeping my eye on you, [out of respect for him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106929), though as I think you know, I've found reasons of my own to be concerned for you."

"Thank you," Al said, almost at a loss for words. "I - I know you've saved my life, in more than one-"

"No, let me finish. I don't want to get sidetracked. The present director - Johnston, the one you met at your hearing - has done everything he can to remove the influence of Vacit. All of Vacit's former aides are [elsewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991930/chapters/27130080), retired, or - well, Director Johnston has certain ambitions. And a certain vision for the Corps, which is - which some feel is untraditional."

This uncertain speech was not like Bey at all. "But you're still here," Al noticed.

"Indeed." Bey plucked at his beard. "He knows, Mr. Bester - Johnston knows that Director Vacit took an interest in you. Like me, he doesn't know why. That bothers him a lot. And so he keeps a close eye on you, Mr. Bester. And those you associate with. You have a bright future ahead of you, Mr. Bester, but you have an enemy. He will be the more your enemy if you and I continue our association, especially now."

"Now, sir?"

"I really can't speak of it."

"But, sir - Dr. Bey, I don't care about that."

"Yes, you do. You will. And you don't have all of the facts before you, from which to predict consequences. Mr. Bester-" his voice softened. "-Al. I don't want to hear from you. Don't come by to see me. Don't message me. Respect my wishes in this." He turned, put a hand on his shoulder. "But know that I am proud of you. You've learned a lot-"

"I've learned everything important from you, sir."

"You were an apt pupil. I will consider you a perfect one if you obey me now."

"I-" His chest was tight. "I will, if you tell me to, sir."

"Good. Perfect." He reached into his pocket.

"I want you to have this." He withdrew something, something that fit into his palm. Al held out his hand stupidly and felt something cool pressed there.

[Keyes forgets - again - that these people are wearing gloves. He's done it before, and he does it again.]

"This was my first. It always brought me luck. Hang on to it. On the day you have earned the right to wear it - and that day will come, Al, I do not doubt it in the least - I would be proud to see it on your uniform."

[Would be, because he knows he will not live to see it.]

He paused, as if to say something else, shook his head, and suddenly turned and walked away. "A bientôt, Mr. Bester."

Only when he was gone did Al open his fingers to stare at what he already knew was there - the brass and copper of a MetaPol badge.

\-----

I don't know who else could possibly write these missing novels other than me, but I have so much other material to cover first, I have no idea when or how I can get to it. I do my best, but it always feels like it's never enough.


End file.
